La Danza de Fuego
by Shion Seijuro
Summary: Que pasaria si tuvieras la oportunidad de tener lo que mas deseas, acosta de la vida de una persona...¿lo tomarias? A esta desición se enfrenta Alphonse Elric, lo que decida le permitira estar con Edward, la persona q mas ama. Yaoi. Songfic.


LA DANZA DEL FUEGO.

**Mucho ha pasado desde que perdimos nuestros cuerpos… cada día las sensaciones humanas se vuelven difusas en mi mente; cada día olvido lo que es tener un cuerpo, el sabor de la comida, el calor de un abrazo… a veces pienso lo que haría si de pronto me liberara de esta armadura; bueno son muchas cosas pero principalmente abrasaría a mi hermano y más que eso besarlo… si lo besaría con todas mis fuerzas; aunque a veces esos sentimientos confusos me atormentan, eso es lo que haría, pues él siempre ha estado a mi lado cuando pierdo la esperanza, es lo único que me queda en esta vida, por eso a veces pienso que no solo lo quiero si no que lo amo… **

-¡Rápido Al, no te quedes atrás!- escucho la melodiosa voz de aquella persona que habita mis pensamientos y me hace perder el paso.

-Si… ya voy- respondo un poco apenado.

**Ahora mismo nos dirigimos a Gozeth, un pueblo que ni siquiera pinta en el mapa, pero existen muchos rumores de que en este pequeño poblado se practica con maestría la magia y que la mayoría de los habitantes tiene conocimiento de la artes oscuras; que mi hermano y yo pensamos no es otra cosa más que alquimia, y bueno para investigar si existe alguna pista de la piedra filosofal decidimos ir a este lugar.**

**Después de horas de camino, llegamos a un pintoresco pueblito, de casitas con fachadas iguales, calles empedradas y niños jugando en la plaza principal, todo parece sacado de un cuento. El aire que se respira es tranquilizador; sin embargo siento un vuelco en mi corazón (o bueno en donde se supone debería estar mi corazón), un presentimiento, algo extraño recorre mi cuerpo y miro a mi alrededor para encontrar ese no sé qué tan escalofriante, pero por más que miré a mi alrededor no encontré nada.**

-¡Al, parece un lugar bastante lindo! ¿No crees?; que te parece si buscamos donde hospedarnos y después salimos a investigar- dice entusiasta mi hermano sin notar mi desconcierto.

-¡Claro!...- digo más tranquilo pero sin olvidar esa horrible sensación.

**Caminamos un poco más y llegamos a una posada de nombre "La flor de loto"; me pareció bonita así que sugerí hospedarnos en ese lugar, la respuesta de mi hermano fue afirmativa. Entramos y nos recibió con una sonrisa la posadera, la cual era una amable y regordeta señora de facciones dulces.**

-Buenas tardes jóvenes viajeros…acaso ¿desean hospedarse en esta su posada "La flor de loto"?- dijo con amabilidad la dulce señora.

-Si queremos una habitación por favor…- respondió Edward con su acostumbrada sencillez.

**Recorrimos un pasillo largo repleto de puertas bien fabricadas de un estilo clásico pero un tanto sencillo, había algunas mesitas con arreglos florales y grandes ventanales a lo largo de dicho pasillo; en una de las puertas logre escuchar un bello sonido, mejor dicho una canción aquella voz que la interpretaba ere bellísima aunque me resulta difícil adivinar si era de un hombre o de una mujer… de nuevo regresa a mi esa sensación de inquietud, pero sigo caminando hasta llegar a lo que será nuestra habitación; la puerta con el número 25 es nuestra habitación señala la posadera amablemente, al abrir la puerta resulto muy bonita y bastante acogedora, la luz tenue y cálida del sol ilumina el interior.**

-Que disfruten su estancia jóvenes viajeros…este…- dijo un tanto dudosa la señora –Perdonen mi atrevimiento, pero ¿acaso ustedes son parte del algún espectáculo, para la celebraciones de hoy por la noche?- pregunto por fin la posadera.

-Ah…no…- me adelanto a contestar al ver la expresión de frustración de mi hermano –Solo venimos de paso, ni siquiera sabíamos de una celebración o algo parecido… ¿verdad hermano?- miro a Edward de reojo.

-Si… solo venimos de paso…- dijo por fin mi hermano con una expresión triste y ausente.

-Perdonen…es que me pareció extraño ver a un joven dentro de una armadura tan pesada… y bueno eso me hizo pensar que tal vez eran parte algún espectáculo…perdón por mi equivocación… que tengan una estancia placentera…- sonrió un poco apenada, seguramente al notar la expresión en el rostro de mi hermano se sintió incomoda y después de eso se retiró.

**Entramos en la habitación, cerrando la puerta a mis espaldas…vi de nuevo esa expresión ausente y de culpabilidad en el rostro de mi hermano; cuando se recostó en un pequeño sillón no pude evitar sentirme impotente al ver esos bellos ojos llenos de tristeza…su cabello parecía hecho de hebras de oro y su cuerpo poseía la esencia de un ángel.**

-Hermano…- dude un poco en hablarle – ¿te encuentras bien?…-dije por fin casi como un susurro.

-Al…-respondió con un nudo en la garganta – perdóname… de lo que hice tu siempre serás el más afectado…jamás me perdonare el haberte hecho sufrir tanto…perdón…- intentó hasta el último momento reprimir sus lágrimas pero después de esas palabras brotaron unas gotas cristalinas de sus ojos color ámbar.

-Yo…no tengo que perdonarte nada…-le dije cabizbajo – jamás te culpare de lo sucedido…tu…yo…te a…- el sonido de los fuegos pirotécnicos del exterior interrumpieron mi frase, que dudaba en pronunciar.

-Bien…gracias Alphonse…recuperaremos nuestros cuerpos…te lo aseguro…-se dibujó una tenue sonrisa en el rostro de Ed –vayamos a investigar…¿qué te parece?- dijo mas entusiasmado mientras se limpiaba los ojos.

-¡Perfecto hermano!, vayamos a investigar- dije alegremente al verle sonreír nuevamente.

**Salimos de la habitación, y una duda surgió en mi mente… ¿habrá escuchado Edward lo que quería decirle?... o tal vez intuyo mis palabras…no lo sé pero algo dentro de mí se alegraba de su reacción. **

**Recorrimos el pueblo, el cual estaba lleno de adornos, luces y puestos de alimento; y lógicamente también estaba repleto de personas que conversaban, cantaban y reían. Todo se veía animado y colorido, al parecer festejaban el bicentenario de la creación de aquel pueblo…vaya doscientos años…es bastante tiempo, supongo que la historia de aquel lugar debía ser realmente interesante, pero no estábamos ahí para disfrutar de los festejos si no para investigar a sí que comencé a buscar mi alrededor algo que resultara interesante…de pronto entre la muchedumbre me di cuenta de me encontraba solo…¡Ah! estaba muy asustado me había perdido…donde está mi hermano…¡waaa!... hay tanta gente…tengo que tranquilizarme debe estar cerca…de momento escuche una canción conocida…si, era aquella canción que escuche en la posada…seguí el sonido…por fin di con un grupo de encapuchados que bailaban alrededor de una fogata entonando una canción para unos espectadores que los veían emocionados, me cautivo la voz principal y más aún cuando escuche la canción que decía algo más o menos así:**

"_**Cuanto tiempo he de esperar, cuanto más he de aguardar, para poder encontrar la luz que sé que hay en mí. He vivido en soledad rodeado de multitud nunca he conseguido amar pues no me quiero ni yo…"**_

**De momento al brillante en el suelo llamó mi atención, me agache para recoger algo que parecía un brazalete, con hermoso dije de águila, que al parecer estaba tallado en una piedra de color negro brillante, lo tome entre mis manos y lo admire por unos minutos mientras la canción de fondo amenizaba la templada tarde, que poco a poco se convertía en noche.**

"_**Cuando veas una estrella fugaz guárdala en tu corazón, es el alma de alguien que consiguió dar a los suyos su amor; cuando oigas a un niño preguntar por qué el sol viene y se va, dile por qué en esta vida no hay luz sin obscuridad…" **_

**Guarde el brazalete y caminé sin rumbo en busca de mi hermano, pero no había ni rastro de él…me dirigí a una banca cercana a la plaza principal la cual estaba adornada con una bella fuente de agua cristalina…me senté y observa a mi alrededor…la gente alegre me hizo sentir nostalgia… entre la multitud pude reconocer a una persona encapuchada que se dirigía a donde estaba yo, pude notar por sus ademanes que buscaba algo…parecía desesperado. Cuando llego a la banca en donde estaba sentado, tomo asiento con pesadez y soltó un gran suspiro…no sé si es mi naturaleza pero me gusta ayudar a las personas…y por ello no pude contener la ganas de preguntar si podía ayudar al desdichado encapuchado.**

-Hola…disculpa…¿te encuentras bien?…pareces preocupado…¿puedo ayudarte en algo?-dije con un tono amable, deseoso de escuchar la voz del desconocido, para que diera algún indicio de su género.

-…Aaah-un suspiro salió de su boca antes de responder - …perdí algo muy importante para mí…y no creo que alguien pueda ayudarme a recuperarlo…pero gracias por su amabilidad joven…-al escuchar su voz quede cautivado, pero no pude adivinar el género del encapuchado… pero pude ver sus manos tan delicadas como las de una doncella, pero fuertes como de un caballero.

-Y…si no te molesta mi atrevimiento…¿qué era lo que perdiste?-pregunte por fin, mientras miraba de reojo a mi acompañante.

-Un brazalete que me dio mi abuelita…me matará cuando se entere que lo perdí…-su voz tenía un tono triste.

-mmm… creo que te alegrara saber…- dije un poco alegre al recordar el brazalete que encontré el cual con un poco de suerte podría ser el que extravió aquel desconocido –que yo encontré un brazalete por donde se daba un espectáculo de música, y tal vez sea tuyo…-dije esperanzado mientras le mostraba el brazalete.

-¡SÍ ES!...gracias, muchas gracias…- dijo emocionado mientras lo tomaba entre sus manos; de haber visto sus ojos de seguro que estos estarían centellando de alegría –como podré pagarle su amabilidad… muchas gracias…-seguía agradeciendo mientras se colocaba en su delicada muñeca aquel bello brazalete.

-… no hay problema… me alegra mucho que sea el que perdió, y no necesita agradecer solo lo encontré, y se me ocurrió que podía ser el que había extraviado… - dije satisfecho conmigo mismo al ver la felicidad del encapuchado.

-gracias… y ya sé cómo podre agradecerle…le ayudare a liberarse de esa armadura…- dijo con un tono misterioso –venga conmigo…- dijo mientras se levantaba y me extendía su delicada mano.

-… este… yo no sé si deba ir…estoy buscando a mi hermano… - dije un poco desconfiado.

-se lo que siente…sus deseos de abrazar y amar a esa persona…y puede hacerse realidad… como agradecimiento yo puedo ayudarle…cuando llegó aquí pude sentir sus deseos…son tan puros y bellos que no pude evitar vigilarle… y ahora creo que es el destino que usted encontrara mi brazalete…-dijo con un tono convincente, y sus palabras me hicieron recordar lo que sentí al llegar al pueblo.

-…e… esta… está bien… iré con usted…- dude un poco pero por fin algo en mi me dijo que le siguiera, me levante y tome su mano para que guiara atreves de la multitud.

**Caminamos hasta salir de la centro de aquel pueblito realmente era un lugar pequeño, y nos internamos en el bosque que cercaba a Gozeth, los festejos y la música se apagaron para dar paso a un silencio sepulcral. Pude divisar una cabaña hermosa y rustica, a la cual nos acercamos con paso firme, a cada paso mi corazón latía más y más rápido, pasan muchas cosas por mi mente incluso me preguntaba como seria la textura de la mano de aquel misterioso acompañante, su mano que me sostenía con fuerza…será suave o áspera… el olor de la comida de nuevo podría apreciarlo, el sabor de un delicioso platillo… ¿podría de nuevo saborearlo?… y…por fin podría besar a Edward… ¿pero que va decir él cuándo me vea?... ¿se alegrará?... o ¿se molestará?...siento tantas cosas en mi interior…miedo, ansiedad…todo se mezcla en mi interior… pienso esto y cuando me doy cuenta ya estamos, frente a la cabañita, el encapuchado abre la puerta y el interior es tan rustico y acogedor como me lo imaginaba… puedo ver en una mecedora a una señora de edad avanzada, pero no se ve débil o cansada sino todo lo contrario, dude en pasar pero algo dentro de mí me movió, y pase.**

-Buenas noches… Alphonse Elric… sé por qué estás aquí en Gozeth… y por qué mi nieto te trajo a nuestra casa…-dijo la señora con una voz bella, como si no pasara de los veintitantos.

-¿Cómo es que usted sabe mi nombre?...- dije dudoso y sorprendido.

-Mi abuelita sabe muchas cosas… y sé que ella te puede ayudar…- dijo suavemente el joven encapuchado – abue… este joven me devolvió mi brazalete… eso por eso que te pido a ti que lo ayudes…- se acercó a la señora y la abrazo con ternura.

-Acércate Alphonse… te ayudare…pero solo será por un día…por qué para que el efecto sea permanente debes hacer un pago… al igual que en la alquimia que tu hermano y tú practican en la magia también nos rige la regla del cambio equivalente… no te puedo devolver tu cuerpo sin algo a cambio… pero por haber ayudado a mi nieto…te daré un día… y después podrás pensar acerca de si deseas que el efecto sea permanente… para que eso suceda debes traerme el corazón de una bella doncella o bien el de un joven hermoso… pero tiene tiempo de pensarlo… por ahora… cierra los ojos y visualiza tu cuerpo…prepárate Alphonse Elric…-

**Lo último que escuche pronunciar a esa misteriosa señora fue mi nombre… y no escuche nada más… en mi mente se mezclaban muchas imágenes confusas, recuerdo, sueños, todo se mostraba sin pausa…Edward…me aferré a su imagen más que a cualquier otra cosa…cuando abrí los ojos vi la cabañita, la señora en su mecedora y al encapuchado…sí… algo era diferente… mire mis manos…y eran reales… no eran las de una armadura…¡eran reales!...por acto reflejo me toque la cara… y sentí la suavidad de mi piel… mi tibia piel…corrí a mirarme a un espejo y lo que vi me dejo totalmente estupefacto… ¡ese es mi rostro!... ese soy realmente yo… ¡ESE SOY YO!... no puedo creerlo…tengo mi cuerpo de nuevo… bueno es algo diferente…es más grande… mi cabello es mas largo... creo que he crecido…pero realmente soy yo…**

-vaya es más lindo de lo que me imagine…-dijo el encapuchado, mientras me daba ropa para vestirme, y una capa parecida a la que el (o ella) usaba.

-no te ilusiones… él ya tiene alguien a quien amar…- dijo con un tono pícaro la señora, el cual hizo que me sonrojara – vamos niño ve por él…-sonrío satisfecha.

-¡GRACIAS!...¡MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS!...- no cabía de felicidad me apresure a vestirme para ir en busca de mi hermano –no sé qué decir más que gracias…- estaba tan feliz que sin querer comenzaron a brotar mis lágrimas.

-no hay nada que agradecer… si deseas que sea para siempre ya sabes a donde venir… Alphonse…cuídate y disfrútalo…-sonrió, mientras el encapuchado abría la puerta.

**Salí de la cabaña corriendo y completamente feliz, mire hacia atrás y pude ver al joven encapuchado que se despedía de mi con un ademan con la mano; corrí hasta adentrarme de nuevo en el centro del pueblo mientras en mi mente sonaba aquella canción…**

"_**Si ere capaz de devolver, con una sonrisa una traición, si eres capaz de dar tu mano a alguien que con la suya te señalo; no eches raíces en un sitio muévete, no eres un árbol para eso tienes dos pies, el hombre más sabio es el que sabe que su hogar están grande como el pueda imaginar"**_

**Mire por todos lados buscando a Edward pero no lo encontré…me sentía tan feliz al percibir como la gente me miraba… no era como antes que miraban con extrañeza o curiosidad… no…esta vez me veían, como a un joven normal… eso me hacia tan feliz. Una buena idea vino a mi mente… el debió haber vuelto a la posada… si eso era lo más seguro... me dirigí lo más rápido que mis piernas me permitieron a aquella rustica posada.**

**Cuando llegue estaba exhausto… se sentía tan bien…por primera vez en mucho tiempo pude experimentar la sensación del cansancio, la sed y… el hambre. Entre a la posada y percibí un aroma exquisito… llegue siguiendo el aroma a la cocina… la posadera amable como siempre me dijo si deseaba cenar… yo acepte gustoso… fue la comida mas deliciosa del mundo… bueno después de tanto tiempo… todo en ese momento me sabia exquisito. Le pregunte a la posadera, si sabía si mi hermano había regresado, tuve que explicarle que era el joven con la armadura, la señora se detuvo a recordar… y por un momento mi corazón se detuvo… al escuchar la respuesta afirmativa… solté un gran suspiro… termine mi cena… y corrí a la habitación 25… mi corazón se detuvo cuando estuve frente a la puerta… dude en abrir la puerta… ábrela… decía mi mente… pero mi cuerpo no se movía… ábrela… me repetía pero no podía… de pronto escuche el clic del picaporte… alguien intentaba abrir la puerta… quien más iba a ser si no Edward.**

**La puerta se abrió lentamente… mi cuerpo se movió sin que se lo ordenara y me lance en un efusivo abrazo hacia la persona que abría la puerta… cerré los ojos… caímos de espaldas… abrí los ojos lentamente… y vi el rostro sorprendido de mi hermano… **

-Al… Alphonse… ¿eres tú?...- dijo con la voz quebradiza y los ojos vidriosos.

-Si… si… Edward soy yo…-dije derramando un par de lagrimas.

-pe… pero… como… ¿cómo es posible?...- dijo sin poder contener las lágrimas.

-El destino…tal vez… no lo sé… yo…yo…- no pude contenerme más y bese esos bellos labios que tanta obsesión me causaban.

**Edward retrocedió un poco al sentir el contacto con mis labios, pero después fue él quien se acerco mas para profundizar el beso… había olvidado el calor de un abrazo y jamás en mi vida había besado a alguien… y ahora sentía** **como si lo hubiera sabido desde siempre… mi respiración se entrecortaba… mi pulso se aceleraba… mi saliva se impregnaba de su sabor… y mis pulmones se llenaban de su olor… me separe un momento para mirar su expresión… tenía una expresión desconcertada pero hermosa… me levante despacio y le extendí la mano para ayudarle… me tomo con fuerza y me miro fijamente a los ojos.**

-Al… ¿por qué tu?... yo no es correcto… tu eres mi hermano… y yo no podría contenerme…-bajo la vista como si intentara ocultar algo muy vergonzoso.

-no importa… yo te amo eres la única persona en mi mundo… y pronto estaremos juntos para siempre… hay una forma de que me quede así por siempre… es… un pequeño sacrificio…- en ese momento solo pensé en él y en mi deseaba que eso durara para siempre, no me importaba nada más, si alguien debía morir por mi felicidad, por una única vez no me importaría.

-de que hablas…dices que puede ser para siempre…¿qué clase de sacrificio?... ¿Quién hizo esto?...-pregunto de golpe con la voz quebradiza mi alterado hermano.

-pues… tengo que entregar el corazón…del una persona hermosa…- respondí un poco cabizbajo.

**Me miro a los ojos, con esos bellísimos ojos que harían que cualquiera cayera rendido a sus pies, sentí como se doblaban mis rodillas.**

-sería perfecto Al…-dijo con una sonrisa fingida –pero crees que es justo, que alguien muera… para que tú seas feliz…-me dijo con una expresión triste en los ojos.

-no… creo que no…-respondí después de un largo silencio- pero yo quiero estar así… quiero tener mi cuerpo de nuevo…-dije llorando.

-lo sé yo también, deseo con todas mis fuerzas que estemos juntos… pero debe haber otra forma… y yo… te lo juro… voy a encontrarla y te devolveré tu cuerpo…por que… yo también te amo con todo mi ser…- susurro con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Edward…-dije mientras me aferraba a él en un intenso abrazo.

**Tenía razón no tengo derecho de arrebatarle la vida a alguien por mi felicidad…yo no tengo derecho… pero esa noche experimente algo que nunca antes había sentido…Edward me mostro algo más de las sensaciones humanas por esa noche, aunque sabía que a la mañana siguiente volvería a mi vieja armadura, por unas horas sentí algo no solo en mi cuerpo…si no en mi corazón… él podía hacer que mi corazón se acelerara y detuviera al mismo tiempo…yo no sé como explicar lo que experimente… él y yo jugamos a ser amantes por unas horas… me acariciaba como si no existiera un mañana…pude sentir por primera vez lo que es el verdadero deseo… si; lo deseaba a él y a su cuerpo, su piel, sus ojos, su boca… todo me resultaba embriagante… por un momento sentí dolor este se fue desvaneciendo hasta que se convirtió en un perfecto placer… esa noche con el cielo estrellado fue testigo del amor que existe en mi interior… y curiosamente esa noche fue la primera vez que vi una estrella fugaz.**

"_**Cuando veas una estrella fugaz guárdala en tu corazón, es el alma de alguien que consiguió dar a los suyos su amor; cuando oigas a un niño preguntar por qué el sol viene y se va, dile por qué en esta vida no hay luz sin obscuridad…no olvides lo aprendido no dejes de conocer, rodéate de buenos y tu lo parecerás, rodéate de sabios y algo en ti se quedara"**_


End file.
